


FROM THE FIRST SIGHT(3)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: FROM THE FIRST SIGHT [2]
Category: FROM THE FIRST SIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	FROM THE FIRST SIGHT(3)

杰克坐上车闭目养神，刚刚那个吻让自己凌乱。而且，本该一切正常的场景却让自己内心不禁打个寒颤，那个柯蒂斯，做什么总是胸有成竹的样子.....

“是那个Curtis吗？”昨晚他看着两人一同出了酒店。

杰克点点头。

“他不是有未婚妻了吗？”他故意道。

什么？他，有未婚妻了？

草，杰克感觉自己被算计了，他插入了别人。得赶紧撇清关系，不然不知道以后会发生什么八杆子都打不着的事往自己身上扯。

“送我回家吧，Shawn。”

“好。”肖恩一个急转开向了另一条路。

“shit！”他一脚踢倒垃圾桶，这几天发生的事真是一团糟！Shawn说的话和那个Curtis让他心烦。

到了夜晚，他照常去酒吧与女人们调情，一切看起来都很正常。

没过几天，杰克又找回那种感觉了，在夜场收缩自如。偶尔他会做出一些过火的动作。

每次回到家他都会不屑的擦去留在自己皮肤上的口红印，他看着脖子处的大红色印，脑海突然闪现出那天柯蒂斯的动作，作为床伴他真的很辣。

后来很多天，他被父亲言令重新接手公司的业务，一年后塞拉斯就要大选，公司就要交到自己手上了。

 

“Hello？”手机那头传出肖恩醉酒的声音。

靠，杰克将手上的文件一扔就下了楼。

“凌晨两点，你去哪儿？”正碰上起床喝水的父亲。

“Shawn喝醉了，去接他，免得他惹出什么事。”

“别捅篓子。”

 

“Shawn，走了。”杰克一进去就看见瘫在桌上的肖恩。

“Jack，”接着便是一阵傻笑。

杰克哭笑不得，感觉自己被耍了。“你怎么喝这么多？”

“Jack，我怎么觉得今晚你更帅了？”肖恩胡乱在杰克脸颊上亲了两口，这个动作却被突然出现的柯蒂斯看得一清二楚。在外人看来只是朋友间的玩笑，但在三个人的心里却很清楚这是什么意思。肖恩才没醉，他看见柯蒂斯，把环在杰克肩上的手收紧了些，尽量使两人看起来更亲密。

“Jack，真巧。”先开口的是柯蒂斯，他看的出来那个肖恩装醉，他也看见他这些故意的动作，他忍住心里的不快对杰克微笑。

“Jack，我好晕。”还未等杰克回应柯蒂斯，肖恩就作呕吐状。

杰克说了句抱歉后拖着肖恩就走，连他的名字都未叫出口。

“说吧，你为什么要那样？”两人上了车，杰克冷眼看着一旁装醉的人，他真不会演戏。

肖恩无奈一笑，反正装不下去了，他呼出几口气，扯了扯衬衣的领口，“送我回家吧。”他打电话叫他来就是因为看见了柯蒂斯，他要让柯蒂斯看他和杰克的关系，他没有资格占有杰克。

安顿了肖恩，杰克下了楼，抬眼一瞬间他就看见正双手插兜靠着自己车门的柯蒂斯。

“我以为他至少10分钟。”他开着下流的玩笑，一点也不像一个成功的商业人士，倒有些痞痞的。

杰克瞥了他一眼就开了驾驶座的门，不是说好了吗，他还在这儿干什么？

“我想你了。”一个月没见面了，今晚可多亏了那个叫肖恩的人。

杰克听到这句话就不自觉蹦出“你的未婚妻呢？”，他只是纯粹的问问，可在那人听起来就变了味。

“你很在意？”他果然有未婚妻了。柯蒂斯很开心他问关于自己的事，他向别人打听过了？

“不。”他本想关上车门，却被柯蒂斯挡住，“我要回家了，Curtis。”

“你叫我的名字真好听。”柯蒂斯一脚叉进汽车，关上车门，把杰克压在身下，放平座位，动作一气呵成。

“你干什么？”杰克惊恐看着上方的男人，他发出的压抑的气息让人不寒而栗。柯蒂斯矮下头，将混合着酒精的气息吐出来，他看着被刺激到的杰克，“我才是醉的那个。”你看不出来吗？

他摄住他的嘴，长驱直入，他喜欢杰克给他带来的快感，不管是身体还是心里，都很渴望。

“Jack，我知道你也想要。”如果杰克一直反抗的话，他没法再进行下去。

柯蒂斯一改刚才的霸道，放开杰克渐渐平静的双手，温柔地再次吻上他的唇。他小心翼翼的滑过杰克的牙齿与他的舌头缠在一起来抚慰他心里的不安，他把自己对他的思念体现在这个吻上。他又双手捧起杰克的脸，像在亲吻着一件价值连城的珍宝。

持续了很长时间，杰克彻底融化在这滩柔水中，将手环到了他脖子上认真的回应起来。他承认，一个月他不少想起柯蒂斯，他将这个‘思念’认作性欲。

动作升级，“想我吗？”两人胡乱的隔着布料抚摸着彼此，杰克感受到了两人下身的反应。近一个月的忙碌让他暂时和这些事情分开，现在他忍不住呻吟。

一声声的诱惑加速了柯蒂斯的勃起，加上杰克有意无意地拂过两颗垂钓的东西，他拉下杰克的裤子。

“想！”杰克掏出了柯蒂斯的大物，手却往里滑，他挑逗着阴茎根部和他的大腿根部。

成功了，他将自己的腿缠到柯蒂斯腿上，捞起柯蒂斯的衬衣，亲上他的胸肌，他比自己强壮太多，他爱死这个人的精壮并充满野性的身体了。

“dirty boy。”他能准确的找到自己身上的敏感点，加大心中的那团雄火。

杰克勾起嘴角，他说话可真直接，从来没人对自己说过这种话，“喜欢吗？”他丝毫没有意识到自己的口气和那次柯蒂斯问他的一摸一样。

“喜欢！”

可柯蒂斯抓住那两只到处点火的手，凝视那双露出疑惑的灰绿色瞳孔，再下去就会彻底忍不住了。杰克知道他在想什么，“你没有还敢？”他侧身去打开右边车柜，拿出一盒新的递到柯蒂斯面前。

“你经常这样？”其实他不该这么干涉他的过去，可他就是忍不住，他想成为他唯一的那个，做什么都是唯一的。

“还没过。”

柯蒂斯心里的乌云倏尔散去，他接过他手上的盒子时顺便伸出舌尖舔过他的五指。

“嗯...”两人在插入时同时发出闷哼。

杰克一手撑着门防止自己下移，另一手与柯蒂斯的手紧紧相扣，他仰着脑袋，把身体里多余的无法发泄的快感提到嗓子里。而柯蒂斯一边在他上半身落下密密麻麻的细吻，一边慢慢加快抽插的速度，一次次的更深入，仿佛要把杰克贯穿。

深夜里，呻吟声、啪啪声和被挤压发出声音的皮沙发的滋滋声同奏，充满狭窄的空间。

外部，整辆车由于两人的动作剧烈抖动起来，稀少过路的人都自动远离，因为他们知道这是一个属于成人的狂野世界。

楼上的肖恩把这一切尽收眼底，那个柯蒂斯真是会挑地点.....他一拳打到墙上，发泄心中的不爽。

 

 


End file.
